Ramses de Nile
Ramses de Nile is a 2010-introduced and fiction-only character. He is a mummy of royal standing. Once the pharaoh of Egypt, following his death he founded a new empire, reigning mostly over what appear to be ushabtis. Though married, he has become separated from his wife prior to his mummification and does not know whether she is still around or not. His focus until an answer presents itself is on raising his two daughters, Nefera and Cleo. While he loves them dearly and spares neither effort nor expenses on getting the best for them, his old-fashioned standards and strict expectations mean his intentions do not always produce good results, which is especially true for Nefera. Control is important to Ramses and he is slow in understanding that if he wants his daughters to be leaders too, he will have to let them make their own decisions even if they contradict his wishes. Portrayers He is voiced by Audu Paden in English. Character Background Personality Ramses de Nile is a very strict father. He is the chairman of the Monster High construction committee and oversees all new building plans. He seems to be aloof and uninterested in the happenings of Monster High, but coincidentally much of the business he has there seems to correspond with events where Cleo is involved. He also has a disliking for Deuce Gorgon and thinks he is a slacker who is not worthy to be his youngest daughter's boyfriend. In the books he is an antiques dealer. Appearance Unlike his daughters, Ramses is completely covered with wrappings. Only his bony fingers and his blue eyes are shown. Ramses wears several valuable rings around his fingers. Relationships Family Ramses lives together with his two daughters and his servants in an Egyptian palace in New Salem. Various family members of Cleo and Nefera are mentioned throughout the fiction, but never so that their relation to Ramses is defined as being by blood or by marriage. There is an uncle of the girls who dethroned Ramses and likely is long dead, an aunt by the name of Nefertiti who may or may not be long dead, an aunt named Neferia who is still around, , an uncle named Tut who owns a yacht, and a grandmother who occasionally visits. Though not family, Jinafire Long lives with the De Niles during her stay in the Boonighted States of Scaremerica, making her part of the household. Friends As a man deeply opposed to being mistaken for a commoner and prideful of his background, Ramses does not have a lot of actual friends. Arrogant but well-mannered, generous, and in the possession of millennia of political experience, Ramses is, however, generally well-liked and respected around New Salem and within his circles of business. Romance Fiction Books Monster High Ghoulfriends Fearing that Cleo will be the next target of a human abduction, Ramses arranges with Tab on advice from Sylphia Flapper that she and Toralei will go everywhere together so that they'll have the benefit of strength of numbers. Comics I Only Have Eye for You Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mummies Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Monster High book characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters